Welcome to LA
by Rasengan22
Summary: He's just moved to Los Angeles and Naruto's already making friends. Or, whatever it is that sexy, tattoo-covered bartender wants them to be. SNS/NSN. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry I haven't written much lately. The last several months have been up and down—and then I just moved to LA about a week ago, lol. So, things are all kinds of crazy. Second day here, I got hit by some dude at a stoplight. Life is funny.

This is just a little something for me to work on at night while I figure out life. No more than a few short chapters, I hope.

* * *

After nearly five days of driving and finally reaching his destination, Naruto opted for a quick dinner at an In-N-Out (something they didn't have in Illinois) before walking to a nearby restaurant slash bar off of Abbot Kinney Boulevard in Venice. It was a Sunday night, and though there were several occupied tables, there was still plenty of room for him at the bar. He'd been nursing a whiskey (neat), trying to calm his nerves after driving around Los Angeles for the first time. He'd _thought_ driving through the mountains in Colorado was bad, but once he hit the border between Nevada and California, he knew Californians were, hands down, the _worst_ damn drivers in the country. It probably wouldn't take long before he got hit by one of them; until then, however, he (and his car) were safe here.

The bartender came over—Asian, reserved, piercings, tattoos, extremely efficient—to bring him another water and a fresh napkin. The man lingered, washing some glasses, and without looking up from his chores, asked:

"Not from around here?"

Naruto eyed him with interest, studying what he could see of the tattoo on his left forearm. "I am now, but, nah, I just got in this morning."

"Oh, where from?" The bartender's voice was casual, but it didn't come off as if he were forcing conversation in the hopes of a better tip.

"Midwest," he replied. "Illinois. What about you? Have you always lived here?"

"For the last five years, yeah." The dark-haired man glanced up from his work briefly before grabbing a towel to wipe down the counter. "You're not an actor, are you?"

Naruto barked out a laugh at his brash tone. "What if I am?"

"I didn't mean offense. You look like you could be."

His eyebrow went up. "Oh? Can I take that as a compliment?"

The bartender—Naruto squinted at his name tag: _Sasuke_ —threw the rag to the side and pushed his hair out of his face.

"It's an observation," he told Naruto. "Well, are you?"

"Not that I haven't thought about it, but nah. I'm in sports marketing."

"I won't pretend I know exactly what that entails."

"No?" He asked, smiling. "Not a big sports fan?"

"Not team sports, no. Surfing, scuba diving, sure. Any team in particular?"

"Yeah." He brought the glass to his lips, sipping. "The Rams."

"Ah, aren't they going to the Super Bowl?"

"They are. I'll be headin' to Atlanta for a few days, I guess. Lucky me."

"Indeed. Want another, or something else?" Sasuke nodded in the direction of his empty glass.

Naruto thought on it for a second. "Another, but make me somethin' else. Do you have any specialties?"

"I'm sure I can come up with something." Sasuke, taking his glass, headed to the other end of the bar to make him a new drink. Meanwhile, Naruto pulled out his phone, checking his email and a few other messages he'd received from his new supervisor. He drank his water while he waited, noting the sound of ice being shaken in the cocktail mixer. Minutes later, Sasuke returned with a tall, slim glass containing a yellow-ish liquor combination.

"Are you gonna tell me what's in it, or should it be a surprise?"

"If you want it to be a surprise, I won't ruin it for you."

Naruto picked it up, gave it a sniff, and took a sip expecting it to have a lemon taste to it. He didn't taste lemon. It was banana, orange, pineapple, rum, and, likely, other things.

"Too fruity for you?" Sasuke asked, a curious smirk lighting up his features.

Taking in his mischievous expression, Naruto licked his lips and picked off the cherry the bartender had speared and set against the rim of the drink. He offered a charming smile.

"How does one respond to a question like that, Sasuke?"

"So you can read."

"Oh wow, you must not be hurtin' for tips tonight, huh?"

"This is how I show my affection," Sasuke answered. "Constant sarcasm."

Naruto wanted to ask if this was him _flirting_ , but didn't want to _assume_ despite being almost 100% certain Sasuke swung (his) way.

"What do you call this anyway?"

"Yellow Bird," Sasuke answered.

"Uh huh. So, how much will you give me if I can take this cherry stem and twist it around with my tongue in less than a minute?"

"It depends." Sasuke set both hands onto the bar counter, showing off even more of his tattoos. "Am I paying in currency, or… something else?"

"You _are_ forward, aren't you?" Naruto bit off the stem, and, applying what he considered to be his hidden talent, twisted the stem into a knot in about 30 seconds. "Does your manager know about this?"

He showed off the knotted stem to Sasuke and dropped it on the napkin.

"My manager thinks it's important that the customer is always right," Sasuke insisted, leaning now on his elbows so that they were at an eye-to-eye level.

"God, you have nice eyes," Naruto blurted without thinking, and, Sasuke, after staring at him like he was in idiot for a good 10 seconds, eventually burst out laughing.

"Ask me when I get off."

"Oh man, this is really gettin' personal, huh?" Naruto started biting his lip just to keep from grinning.

"I _meant_ off of work." Sasuke picked up the stem and studied it. "Impressive."

"When do you get off of work?" Naruto asked dutifully, cradling his face with a hand while watching Sasuke's expression. He really was a good looking guy. "I'm Naruto, by the way."

"Naruto, I get off in a couple of hours."

"Wow, you really make a guy work for it, don't you?" Naruto leaned forward, enjoying the flirting and the chemistry growing between them.

"You should be so lucky."

"...Maybe you can help me get lucky later?"

Sasuke's laughter was soft, but husky, and, smiling, he grabbed for Naruto's napkin. The bartender reached into the black apron wrapped about his waist and took out a pen. He handed it over to Naruto when he was finished writing his number.

"In case I get busy," said Sasuke. "Or you have to leave. I make an excellent tour guide."

"Tryin' to get rid of me?" Naruto took the napkin, memorized the number, and shoved it in his back pocket anyway.

"Not really. I've grown rather fond of looking at you."

Before Naruto could respond to such an obvious come on, one of the waiters appeared and asked Sasuke to fill a large drink order. Sasuke excused himself, looking disappointed; Naruto watched him for a while, and they did get to chat some more, but, sadly, the bar began to fill up, making it more difficult to carry on a conversation.

Not wanting to keep him from doing his job, Naruto waved a quick goodbye once he'd finished his third and final drink. He'd be driving home, after all, and on that _horrible_ 405\. Regardless of whether it was a scheme or not, Naruto left Sasuke a generous tip, and rather than go straight home, decided to take a drive by the coastline while his mood was good and his ego... well fed.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

After driving around for a while, Naruto stopped in a parking lot off Vista Del Mar. He rolled the windows down and enjoyed listening to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. The night sky was dark, with little blips of light out in the ocean. Planes taking off from LAX flew overhead about every five minutes. At this time of night, the traffic was light. It was January, so it was cool, maybe in the mid-50s. He kept the radio on as he scrolled through some of the feeds on his phone, replying to friends, and eyeing the time. Not that he truly thought the bartender had been serious, but _Naruto_ was a true-to-his-word type of guy, so he'd at least shoot him a text in about 15 minutes. If Sasuke didn't want to reply, he didn't have to. No hard feelings. He'd just ended a relationship prior to moving here, so it's not as if he was looking for anything serious.

With only a few other cars in the lot, Naruto reclined his seat, arms folded behind his head as he watched the night sky, thinking of his journey here and what his new life in LA would be like. He didn't have too much anxiety about the job or making friends, although he was eager to meet people already. Naruto considered himself to be a social person who wasn't much for introspection, which is why he did kind of hope Sasuke might return his text. He liked the song playing on the radio, so he turned it up before reclining again, humming quietly. It was so relaxing out here, he could've fallen asleep. He wasn't ready to return to his rental apartment.

At some point he must've dozed off because when his eyes opened next, a different song was playing, and it was quarter past the hour. Naruto, sitting up, grabbed his phone from out of the cup holder. He typed a short message to the number the bartender had given. Then, not expecting much, started the engine with the intent of going back home. As he was putting the gear shift into drive, though, his text notification went off, so he put the car in park again.

 _You're late._

Naruto smirked at the screen. _Wow, were you waiting for me to text?_

 _Yes, because I need a ride._

He laughed. _Are you sure you didn't mean to contact an Uber?_

 _Why do that when you could give me a lift home for free?_

 _Wow, you're presumptuous. What makes you think I'd do that?_

 _You seem like a nice guy._

Naruto strapped on his seatbelt. _Is that code for "pushover"?_

 _You're on your way already, aren't you? I'll wait up to 15 minutes before I ask some other hot blond man to take me home._

Naruto shook his head. People from LA were interesting, at least.

 _Fine_ , he typed. _But I at least expect a reciprocal tour guide experience at some point._

 _Sure. But only because you tip so well._

"Tch _."_ Naruto set his phone in the holder. He _could_ just drive home, but what the hell for? Sasuke was hot, he was funny, and Naruto wanted to get to know him better even if that only meant in the physical sense since that was clearly the _bartender's_ intention.

Setting his Waze destination to the bar, Naruto pulled out of the parking lot, an unabashedly wide grin on his face as the Waze lady bleated out the navigational directions.

* * *

Naruto parked on the side of the street, as close as he could get to the bar. Rather than text Sasuke to walk all of 20 feet to meet him, Naruto got out and headed toward the entrance, where he found Sasuke speaking with the bouncer now posted there. It was good to see him without a bar between their bodies. Sasuke's physique was slim, but muscular, dark hair spiked up in the back like a punk rocker. His posture was, how should he put it, not stiff, but… graceful? Sexy? The way he carried himself was so—Naruto licked his lips, sliding a hand into his front pocket as he approached the two men— _confident_. The bouncer noticed him first, then Sasuke.

"Right on time." Sasuke grinned.

"Make sure your rating reflects that on the app," Naruto replied.

"Hn." Sasuke gestured to the other bigger, broader man. "This is Juugo."

"Hi, Juugo," Naruto held his hand out. "I'm Naruto."

"Naruto," said Juugo, taking his hand and squeezing it harder than necessary. "You're not a serial killer, are you?"

"Uh, never been convicted at least?" He joked, but when Juugo didn't laugh, Naruto cleared his throat. "No, I'm not a serial killer."

"Isn't that what you'd expect a serial killer to say?" Sasuke inquired innocently.

 _Innocent, my ass_. Sasuke, who was wearing a short-sleeved black t-shirt, gave Naruto ample opportunity to run his gaze over the man's tattoos. There wasn't much light to check out the details, but it looked as though he had a sleeve on one arm, and another that peeked out from beneath the other short sleeve of his shirt. Would there be more to see underneath his clothes? There were multiple hoops in his ears—cartilage included, and a tiny silver bar running through his right eyebrow. Naruto, meanwhile, had no piercings or tattoos to speak of. Seeing them on Sasuke might've excited him _just_ a little. Though he came off as reserved (except the flirting), perhaps Sasuke was more wild than he'd originally given him credit for?

"See you tomorrow," Sasuke announced, patting the bouncer on the back of his shoulder.

"I certainly hope so," Juugo said, eyeing Naruto with suspicion.

While Naruto was busy frowning at the man with orange hair— _come on, orange, really? What a tacky color!_ —Sasuke threw an arm around his shoulder, guiding him toward the car.

"Easy, tiger," Sasuke said in his ear, distracting him from his annoyance.

"Is he always like that?"

"He's security, so yeah, he's a little suspicious of people he doesn't know."

"I mean, do I even _look_ like a bad guy?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Are you normally this insecure?" Sasuke's hand slid to his lower back, which was unusual for Naruto since _he_ was used to taking the lead.

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What's happening here anyway?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was playing with one of his earrings. "Let's just go for a drive and see where the night takes us, hm?"

"I thought you wanted a ride home."

"I do. I will. Do you want me to drive?"

Naruto pouted. "No, I'll drive. It's okay. It's how I'm gonna learn, right?"

"You're very correct. So, where would you like to go, Naruto?"

"Well, I already hung out by the beach, what's your recommendation?"

"Here's my recommendation," Sasuke said, voice low and sexy as he leaned into Naruto's space. "How about we go back to my apartment and _fuck_?"

"...I mean," Naruto swallowed hard, staring into Sasuke's eyes, drawn in by his intensity, intelligence, and awareness he wouldn't say no. "...That, uh. _That_ sounds like a good option."

"Then let's get in your car," Sasuke's hand was on his waist, "And I'll tell you how to get there."

"Okay," he agreed, bewildered but _very_ turned on by this impromptu scenario. "Let's go."

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to drive?"

Naruto glanced over at his passenger. The bastard was smirking. It's true driving around here made him nervous, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Don't you worry your pretty little head."

Sasuke snickered. "As long as it's not me that's making you uneasy."

"Hardly," Naruto blurted and, blushing, set his eyes on the red stoplight. "I mean, I'm glad to have company. I'm surprised you wanted to do this. What if I'm some crazy person?"

"I don't know, _are_ you a crazy person, Naruto?" Sasuke turned down the volume of the radio. "How do you know _I'm_ not crazy?"

"That's a good point, but you're just as at risk with me drivin' you around."

"That's all to win your trust," Sasuke replied. "Pretending to put myself in a vulnerable position."

"Is the threat of homicidal intentions your usual come on line, or am I just special?"

Sasuke chuckled again. "That remains to be seen. It's just banter. Banter does turn me on regardless of the subject. If the guy is keeping up with me at least."

"And am I?" Naruto asked, glancing at him briefly. "Keeping up with you?"

" _Well_ ," Sasuke said, dragging out the word until Naruto smacked him playfully in the arm.

"So, you said before, you've been here for five years?"

"Yes, by the way, turn right at this light and stay in the left lane. We're five minutes away."

Naruto did as he was told, stopping at the light, pausing for a few cars, and then taking a right at South Centinela Avenue.

"I'm originally from a town in Oregon no one's ever heard of," Sasuke explained. "I'm in a grad program at UCLA at the moment and bartend during the evenings."

"Wow, UCLA?" Naruto was impressed. "You must be pretty smart, huh?"

"Only at least more than you." Sasuke, looking at him, gave Naruto a very smoldering look that made it impossible for him to get angry.

"I have to admit, your banter is pretty good, Sasuke."

"I like the way you say my name. Say it again."

"Sasuke."

"You aren't fully Japanese, though. Are you?"

"Hey, it's rude to ask that question nowadays, but no. I'm not. My dad was, like, half Japanese, other half Korean. Mom was from here, but her mom was from Thailand, and so on."

"You have blond hair," Sasuke pointed out. "But it looks natural."

"You'll discover it's not so natural later on, I assure you." He smirked, turning again when Sasuke told him to until they were driving down what appeared to be a residential street.

"Just up here, where that red car is parked."

Naruto found enough room to squeeze in between a couple of cars. He was used to parallel parking after having lived in downtown Chicago for several years.

"You did that rather expertly," Sasuke commented once they took off their seatbelts and began getting out of the car.

The street was mostly smaller houses with a couple of, what appeared to be, apartment buildings or condos. A plane could be heard flying over their heads.

"We're not far from the Santa Monica airport," Sasuke told him. "There's an interesting restaurant there, where you can order bugs. If you're into that."

"Is that an offer for a date?" Naruto joked. "Or are you takin' a dig at my background."

"I would never," Sasuke drawled sarcastically, walking up the driveway of one of the smaller homes, Naruto following behind.

Sasuke unlocked the door, turned on the light, and slipped off his shoes by the mat. Naruto did the same. It was a small place. There was a living room with a decent-sized entertainment center, a desk in the corner, a big sofa and ottoman. There was a potted tree right next to the door. Naruto touched one of the leaves to see if it was fake (it was).

"I'd forget to water it if it was real," said Sasuke.

"That's too bad. I really like plants, but yeah, I get it."

"Can I offer you something to drink? Make yourself comfortable on the couch if you want, or I can give you a very short tour of the place. As I'm sure you know, LA rent is… pricey."

"I have noticed that," Naruto replied, tagging along as Sasuke walked toward the kitchen. The only thing separating the living room and kitchen was a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf. The kitchen was small but had all the major appliances except a dishwasher. There was a bistro table, too.

There was also a single bedroom that he could see and a bathroom and another door that was closed but, likely, a closet. Everything was neat and tidy. There were a few larger, framed pieces of art on the walls, which were painted a darker gray. Sometimes the wood flooring squeaked under his weight. They were also slightly slippery for anyone wearing socks, apparently.

"So, I have about everything you could want," Sasuke informed. "Wine, beer, tequila, rum, whiskey… what's good?"

"Wine sounds good." Naruto stood by the table, trying to keep out of the way.

There was a large collection of alcohol bottles on top of the fridge.

"Red or white?" Sasuke asked.

"Either." He shrugged. "I'll have red."

"Good choice. I'll have the same."

Sasuke, walking past him to the cabinets, brushed against his side. Naruto's whole body reacted to the touch, but he kept it cool and slid his hand into a pocket. He watched as Sasuke poured the wine into a couple of actual wine glasses (Naruto tended to use regular glasses).

While Sasuke turned and leaned his hip against the counter, he offered a glass to Naruto. He took a couple of steps closer, grasping the stem, and, this time, brushed Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke sipped first, but Naruto couldn't help but stare.

"You're… really good looking," Naruto told him, his tone thoughtful.

Sasuke flashed a small grin. "You think so?"

"I do." Naruto drank his wine and licked it off his lips so it wouldn't stain. "I'm sure you know, or have been told, but I'm just sayin'. For the record."

"Thank you."

Sasuke's simple response pleased him; he couldn't stop smiling.

"No roommates then?" He asked.

"No. The place is all mine. I don't make a great roommate."

"No?" Naruto tilted his head. "To tell you the truth, I don't think I do either."

Sasuke looked at him for a moment. "Come here."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, not budging.

Sasuke, studying him, also tilted his head and smirked. "I'll come to you."

He took two steps forward so that he stood directly in front of Naruto.

"You're stubborn," Sasuke observed.

"You're bossy," he replied.

"I know what I want."

"What about what I want?" His gaze lowered to Sasuke's lips, darkened from the wine.

"You're here, aren't you," Sasuke said. "I think we both know what you want."

"But," Naruto shifted his glass to his left hand, and, then, set his right at Sasuke's waist, resting its weight on the other man's belt. "Do you know _how_ I want it?"

"Very smooth." Sasuke grinned. "Okay, Naruto. I'll bite—"

"—I bet you _will_ ," he murmured.

"Hn." Sasuke's teeth sunk into his bottom lip, a very enticing gesture. He closed the distance between Naruto and himself. "How do you want it?" He whispered. "How do you want _me_?"

Naruto wet his lips, eyes narrowed at Sasuke's mouth. "On your back. _On_ me. _In_ my lap. In front of me, on your hands and knees, on your side with me behind you."

Setting the glass on the table, Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's wrists, eyeing the pale skin and using his fingers to trace a tattoo of extremely lifelike feathers that came just past his elbow.

"You have more of these?" He asked, raising his eyes to Sasuke's.

"I guess you'll have to find out." Sasuke smirked. "Do you have any?"

"Not at all." The skin between his brows wrinkled in thought. "But they suit you. So well."

"You're not afraid of giving compliments, are you?"

"Why would I be?" He asked, genuinely curious. "It's the truth."

"You are… " Sasuke set his glass on the counter, next to the sink. "Definitely from the Midwest."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He tugged the sleeve up a little further. "Why feathers?"

"It's a long story," Sasuke answered and, catching Naruto by surprise, cupped one of his cheeks and moved in for a blistering kiss. On reflex, Naruto squeezed the man's bicep, other hand swiftly moving from Sasuke's waist to the side of his head, fingers running through his hair. It was coarse to the touch and stiff from product, spikes in the back enticingly sharp. He pulled at Sasuke's hair, forcing his head back so that he could attack the man's neck, biting lightly and sliding his tongue up to the strong line of his jaw. The noises he made, the smallest physical reactions he received excited him. _Thrilled_ him. He felt his back hit the edge of the counter, but the pain intensified the pleasure.

Sasuke was busy undoing Naruto's buckle. "Are we taking this to the bedroom, or what?"

"I can't imagine there being another option better than that," he panted, pulling Sasuke's shirt over his head, and revealing a chest tattoo that extended to Sasuke's lower stomach—a flock of gothic-looking blackbirds or crows, their inky-blackness ominous somehow.

Naruto ran his hand over Sasuke's abdominal muscles, appreciating the body that would soon be beneath him. He looked so fucking hot, Naruto forgot himself for a few seconds.

Sasuke laughed at him, taking hold of his hand and, in an intimate gesture (to Naruto), intertwined their fingers. He was led to the bedroom. Sasuke flipped on the light and, letting go of Naruto's hand, opened the top drawer to a side table beside the bed. The other man dropped a silver plastic tube and a condom on top of the striped comforter.

"By the way," Sasuke said as he began to remove his skinny jeans. "I don't often bottom."

"Oh," Naruto said. "I don't—yeah, I don't really either."

"Would you… consider switching if I take first?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto, who had actually never bottomed in his _life_ , glanced at the condom and then up at Sasuke. He then dragged his gaze lower, following the flock of birds to the sizable bulge in Sasuke's dark blue Calvin Klein boxer-briefs. Fuck did he look so good it was hard to think straight. Story of his life, though. Should he admit this would be his first time, or would that make things weird? He didn't have an issue with it, it's just that no man had ever asked.

"No, yeah," he said eventually. "That sounds fair."

"You sure?" Sasuke asked. "You look uncertain. I don't mind—"

"No. I'm good. It's cool." Naruto pulled off his shirt and let it drop to the floor. He approached Sasuke, eyeing his body with appreciation while running his hands down his arms, sides, and, using the back of his hands, down the center of his stomach.

The thought of Sasuke fucking him made him feel oddly vulnerable. Almost like an out-of-body experience, but when Sasuke took hold of a chunk of his hair and yanked, Naruto was brought back to reality. Sasuke's palm hit flat against one of Naruto's nipples while the other man sucked at the base of his neck, abruptly pinching the nipple between two fingers.

"Aaah," Naruto let out, shutting his eyes as Sasuke dragged his jeans to the floor. Then his underwear. Next he knew, Sasuke was on his knees, holding his cock in one hand and licking up the side and underneath. He lost all ability to analyze or process anything other than the amazing feel of Sasuke taking him into his mouth, sucking on him and fondling his balls. He'd worry about that whole first-time conversation when it came up… but for right now, he wanted to jerk his hips and smash into Sasuke's pretty little face as that hot tongue worked him over. Follow it up by ramming into him from behind and making him moan while Naruto ran his hands all over those sexy tattoos and this hot, lithe body. It was going to feel _so_ fucking good.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck, yeah," Naruto panted as he watched himself disappear in and out of that mouth.

While Sasuke's fingers clawed down his outer thighs, Naruto grasped the other man's chin, forcing his head and gaze upward so that his dark eyes focused solely on him. He let go and placed a hand on top of Sasuke's head, pushing him forward, mesmerized as his lips slid to the hilt. Saliva dripped from the corner of Sasuke's mouth, the silvery string catching in the light. The dark-haired man grunted as he used Naruto's thighs to brace himself on the floor. Naruto pumped his hips, vision turning slightly clouded, eyes following the patterns of those striking tattoos. On Sasuke's other arm was a detailed snake coiled and wrapped around from bicep to wrist, scales in the shape of darkly-shaded hexagons. The head was positioned at Sasuke's shoulder as if preparing to attack one of the birds on his upper torso.

It was beautiful, but he preferred the softness of the feathers, which he reached for while squeezing onto Sasuke's shoulder. The action, timed to an especially aggressive _suck_ from Sasuke nearly made his legs give out. He felt dizzy, weak in the knees, and lost in the moment. There were _other,_ distracting thoughts in his head, ones that made this situation more intense and emotional than he would've expected, so he welcomed being pushed backward onto the bed. Sasuke slid him out of his mouth and crawled up his body, smashing their mouths together in a wonderfully brutal kiss. Naruto embraced him, held him against his body despite the heat and sweat. He rubbed his hands down Sasuke's sides, up his back. Sasuke sunk between his open legs, pelvis thrusting against Naruto's while their hardening cocks rubbed together.

"Get this off," Naruto insisted, already pulling at Sasuke's underwear, revealing the globes of his tight, firm ass. He squeezed and massaged it, moving Sasuke against his lower body.

"Hard to do," Sasuke muttered, "When your hands are doing _that_."

"You're not complainin', are you?" Naruto nipped at his chin.

Sasuke's elbows rested on either side of his head, body rocking back and forth against Naruto's, seeking friction. "Does it _look_ like I am?"

"No." He yanked Sasuke's briefs down to behind his knees. "You look like you're havin' a _real_ good time. Did you get a little excited when you were on your knees for me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke slipped his underwear the rest of the way off—the feel of their bare cocks coming into contact forcing a gasp from both at the same time—and crushed their mouths together again. He instantly forgot the conversation while they pushed and pulled against one another, Naruto's back sliding up the comforter with the force of Sasuke's thrusts. Strong fingers gripped at both of his biceps as Sasuke sat up, positioning himself on Naruto's thighs. Falling beads of sweat stained his cheeks and forehead, the rest of skin tinged pink with their exertions.

Naruto sunk his teeth into his bottom lip while watching Sasuke take both of their dicks into his hand and stroke them _rough_. Almost _too_ rough except he _liked_ it that way. He groaned and, when he did, Sasuke looked at him—eyes narrowed—and smirked in triumph.

"Don't get too cocky," Naruto scolded, voice slurred from pleasure.

"Interesting choice of words." Sasuke gave him a reprimanding squeeze, tight and painful, _arousing_. "Or, are you trying to be witty, even now?"

"I would—," Naruto gasped when a fingernail grazed the head, " _Never_."

"Hn." Sasuke leaned over him, moving his hips so both of their lengths slid through his hand. His lips were mere inches from Naruto's.

Naruto gazed up at him, his heart oddly full to see someone new on top of him, but to also be feeling this inexplicable attraction toward someone he'd just met. Not only on a physical level, but something about Sasuke tugged at his soul. Not in a romantic way, but something else, deeper, _instinctual_. Like two alpha males circling each other, sniffing, and wanting to vie for dominance. It was _exhilarating_. He felt almost too hard. Like he should pay some attention to his pacing so he didn't go off in Sasuke's hand.

"You look like you're concentrating hard," Sasuke taunted. "Where's your mind?"

"On you," Naruto answered, touching a hand to Sasuke's left pec, over one of the inked birds. "You're as good as I thought you'd feel. Too good… but I really wanna flip you over and sink my cock into this ass of yours." He latched onto his butt with both hands, squeezing him.

"You better not ask for permission," Sasuke whispered, lips nearly touching his.

Naruto opened his mouth, sucked at Sasuke's bottom lip and brought his body down on top of him by tugging with his teeth. He did it gently, a total juxtaposition to the frenzied rhythm of Sasuke's hand. It surprised him that as the kiss deepened—and progressed excruciatingly slow—it was Sasuke who lost his concentration first, the pace of his hand slowing until he let go. Then they were simply kissing. Sasuke's fingers still tangled in his hair, soft sounds issuing from them both. It was softer than he expected of Sasuke, yet it stirred something primal in him.

Taking hold of the man around the waist, Naruto rolled them over and reached for the condom wrapper, which he tore open with his teeth. Up on his elbow, he managed to get it partially on while Sasuke pressed kisses to his shoulder, nipped, and sucked at his skin.

"Heh, that's distractin' me," Naruto commented, struggling to roll it down all the way with one (very sweaty) hand.

"Are you _complaining_?" Sasuke asked, mocking him for earlier. His voice was soft, almost tender.

"Not at all," he breathed, fully sheathed within the condom now as he rested his full weight against Sasuke. Naruto took his face in both hands. "Are you always like this?"

Sasuke looked confused. "Like what?"

"Sexy? Confident? ...Pliable," he answered, rocking his hips into him.

"Pliable?" Sasuke smirked. "I like sex if that's what you're asking."

"I like sex, too." Naruto nuzzled his neck. "But, it feels like we've done this before, it's that easy."

"We're just having fun," Sasuke replied, wrapping his legs around him and digging his heels into the backs of Naruto's thighs.

"Don't get me wrong," Naruto lifted up his hips so that their cocks slid together, side by side, instead of smashing his weight into Sasuke. "I'm not bein' sentimental, I'm sayin' yours is the type of sex that feels the best because it _is_ fun. You're so…"

He set his elbows on either side of Sasuke's head, too, rubbing off on the top of his left thigh. Sasuke rubbed against his left thigh, too, hands gripping his shoulders.

Sasuke grunted when Naruto bit at his shoulder, near the head of the snake.

"God those tattoos are so sexy on you." He reached across the bed for the lube, flicked off the lid with his thumb and stopped long enough to squirt some out on his palm. Meanwhile, Sasuke was distracting him by pulling on his cock.

"It's been a while," said Sasuke, "And you're… _bigger_ than I expected."

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry. This isn't my first rodeo."

Reaching between them, he fisted his condom-covered cock and slathered some along the line of Sasuke's crack. Sasuke made a face at him.

"Is it cold?" Naruto smirked.

"Dick," Sasuke replied.

"Is that a request? I'd finger you first, but m'not gonna last that long."

"I prefer it that way. I'm not that into being fingered."

"Ah," he said. "Good to know. I'm not that into it either."

"Wow," Sasuke drawled ass Naruto pushed his legs further up in the air, "We have so much in common."

"Heh." Naruto kept Sasuke's legs propped up on his shoulders, sliding the head of his cock up and down the man's asscrack before starting to slowly push in.

Just by the feel of it (and the way Sasuke's body tensed and the features of his face tightened), he could tell Sasuke wasn't lying about how infrequently he bottomed. Sasuke clutched onto Naruto's hip, encouraging him. Gripping onto the sheet beneath them, he pushed in. Not too deep, the head barely inside, lube glistening around his stretched hole. As Sasuke began to move against him, forcing Naruto _deeper_ , he shifted his focus from the sight of his cock in Sasuke's ass to Sasuke's face as it contorted in pleasure. What he liked most about being on top was the control—not of the other person's body—but of their _pleasure_.

As Naruto thrust into him, he held him in place so that Sasuke's head was only at the edge of the other side of the bed. He enjoyed the way Sasuke's eyes would close almost all the way when he hit a good spot, his mouth hanging open, moaning with the force of Naruto's movements. Pushing forward with his weight, Naruto caught Sasuke's open mouth in a kiss, sliding his tongue over Sasuke's wetly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, grabbing onto the hair at the back of his head, amplifying the force of their kissing. It excited him, Sasuke's passion and desire. Naruto drove deeper until he was completely filling the man beneath him. Out of impatience, he grabbed Sasuke by the waist, slid him backward on the bed, and, while squatting, yanked his ass in the air so that Naruto could pound into him from above.

"Yes, yes," Sasuke panted, getting louder the harder Naruto fucked him.

With the other man bent in half, he had a fucking great view of this hot body, the tattoos, and the bright red cock bouncing on top of Sasuke's lower stomach.

"Jerk yourself off," Naruto hissed. "Come with me."

Sasuke didn't bat an eye. He gripped himself, stroking as fast as Naruto's sharp thrusts. Naruto stretched his legs until he was almost standing upright on the bed, driving his cock down into Sasuke's ass, holding his cheeks apart, watching his length disappear, balls smacking hard against skin, small amounts of lube squirting out and making squelching noises. He was at the brink, so close. Frantically, his eyes shifted from his cock to Sasuke's face—head tilted up, brows drawn together, mouth wide open, chest rising, pink streaking his pale skin—and Naruto came. Hard, ejaculating into the condom, groaning as Sasuke's muscles squeezed around him. He kept moving, rocking against the body beneath him. He came down onto his knees, over top Sasuke but leaving him room to continue jerking himself until, with a deep, feral moan, Sasuke came while clawing up Naruto's chest and stomach.

"Jesus," Naruto gasped at the pain, burying his face in Sasuke's neck as they continued rutting into each other like animals, pillows and blankets falling off the bed. Naruto had to hold onto Sasuke so that he wasn't sent off the side of the bed. It made him chuckle, imagining Sasuke on the floor after a fuck like that. It'd be hilarious.

Sasuke slapped his ass for laughing. "Don't you _dare_."

"It's nothing," he said, placing light, quick kisses to Sasuke's collarbone. "That was… I thought I'd last longer. I didn't even get you on your hands and knees."

"It's fine. I couldn't have held on much longer."

"Been a while, eh?" Naruto teased, staring at him.

"Hardly any of your business," Sasuke replied, an eyebrow raised. "But, no."

"Eh, well. A while for me."

"You must have built up a lot of stamina then. It shows."

"Heh, that's my natural stamina. I'm always like that." Slowly, he started pulling out of Sasuke while holding onto the condom. He rolled over, off of Sasuke, and the other man stretched out his body, cracking one of his shoulders.

"You had me bent like a pretzel," Sasuke mumbled. "You're lucky I do yoga."

"Damn right I am," Naruto replied, closing his eyes as he rested a hand atop his chest.

"I think I'll need some time to recover. But, you're next."

"Ah, right." Naruto licked his lips, almost immediately getting anxious. "About that."

"Hmm?" Sasuke rolled onto his side, absent-mindedly tracing his finger around Naruto's belly-button until it was like he was creating spirals.

Naruto became distracted by it. "Um…"

"Spit it out already," Sasuke ordered, voice gruff and impatient, though as he raised his eyes to meet Naruto's, there was a gentleness to them. Sex could do that to the hardest of people.

"I'm not sure how I feel about tellin' you this, but I guess I gotta be honest. So, yeah, I've never done that."

"Never done what?" Sasuke asked.

"...Bottomed."

Sasuke blinked at him. "You've… never _bottomed_? _Ever_? How _old_ are you, again?"

"Wait, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I assumed you had already—"

"—Well, I haven't, but… you know… I said I would. I'm willing."

"Shit, Naruto." Sasuke wiped a hand across his face, his already red cheeks reddening further. "Don't do it for my sake. I wouldn't force anyone to—

"—You aren't _forcin'_ me. I… I'm up for it. I think. Just gotta mentally prepare myself for it."

"And just how are we going to accomplish that?"

Shrugging, Naruto grinned down at him. "I dunno. How about some more alcohol, _bartender_?"

* * *

TBC

(one more chapter, thanks for the reviews!)


	4. Chapter 4

Some notes:

1\. Thank you to Netamashii on Tumblr for drawing art of Sasuke and his tattoos!  
2\. Money is becoming an issue for me, so if you'd like to see me keep regularly updating with new stories, please consider donating to my kofi (razbean) or send a Starbucks ecard to my email (see profile for info).

* * *

"So, how long have you been bartending?" Naruto asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. After cleaning up, he'd pulled on his underwear, and Sasuke slipped on a pair of jeans.

"As soon as I turned 21," Sasuke answered while handing him a new drink. "How long have you been promising to bottom without any previous experience?"

He almost choked after swallowing his drink. "Ha, well. Never. But, hey. New city, new job. Why not try out one more thing I've never done before?"

"As long as this new life philosophy doesn't lead to anything too dangerous."

Naruto smiled at him. "Oh, are you worried about me?"

"No. Simply offering some common sense advice since, by the looks of it, you were born with very little."

"Wow, is this how it's gonna feel when you fuck my ass? Because that burned."

Sasuke chuckled, the wrinkles between his brows furrowing and a small amount of pink coloring his cheeks. Naruto liked his laugh. A lot. He liked that Sasuke laughed at stupid jokes.

"Like I said," Sasuke pushed his bangs aside, tucking them behind an ear. "It's how I show my affection."

Naruto smirked. "Then how do you talk to enemies?"

"Ah, them?" Sasuke slid a hand into one of his pockets. "I fuck _them_."

"You _fuck_ your enemies?" Naruto had been about to take another drink. "Am _I_ an enemy?"

"We don't know each other well enough to discern that, do we?"

Naruto squinted at him, swirling the ice around in his glass. "You're quite the enigma, Sasuke. You even talk like the Riddler. And you won't let me know the story behind your tattoos."

"Like I said," Sasuke tilted his head. "Long story. For another time."

"So mysterious," he teased, but his curiosity was absolutely piqued.

"Now, shall we discuss the elephant in the room, and no I _don't_ mean your cock."

Naruto snickered at the joke, embarrassed but flattered. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"You know I like when you say my name like that."

"That's why I did it." He grinned. "What's to say? I've always been a top, never had an interest in bottoming, never had a partner who wanted me to. Well, except this girlfriend I had in high school before I knew I was gay. She asked if she could peg me."

"Oh?" Sasuke grabbed a glass and poured himself some vodka. "I think I'm going to need this."

"I mean, when the idea of a guy gettin' nailed in the ass gave me a boner, I was pretty sure I was gay. I'd kinda already known, but yeah. Conservative upbringing."

"Not bi?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? Are you prejudiced against bi men?" He set his empty glass on the counter.

"Hm. Are you being facetious or is that a genuine question?"

"A little of both," he answered, giving a half-shrug. "Gay men seem to have varying opinions on this kinda stuff. Just ask my trans friends."

"Have you been with a trans man before?" Sasuke asked, tone one of curiosity. "I'm not saying I wouldn't, I'm just saying I've never been presented the opportunity."

"We only made out," Naruto replied thoughtfully. "He was _hot_."

"Why didn't you go further? If you don't mind me asking."

"If I had to say, he was one of my best friends, and we kinda agreed it'd fuck shit up to try anything. That, and, y'know. _He_ didn't want to bottom, I didn't want to bottom."

"I see. It sounds like you're very open to a lot of things." Sasuke took Naruto's glass and poured vodka until it was half-filled. "Even your ex-girlfriend situation sounds quite interesting."

"Sakura? Yeah, she's feisty. Ironically, it was about that time she realized she was a lesbian."

Sasuke blinked at him and then let out a loud laugh.

"She's still one of my best friends," Naruto continued. "But, she's engaged to our other friend Ino. They run a catering business, like, for weddings? Ino does floral designs, too."

"Is that where your love of plants came from?" Sasuke asked, the corner of his mouth quirking.

"I'm surprised you remember I said anything."

"It wasn't that long ago."

"Yeah, but…" He stared at Sasuke, uncharacteristically uncertain and then—regaining his confidence—stepped over to him, placed a hand to his cheek, and kissed him. Using his other hand, he cradled Sasuke's face in his hands while they kissed. Naruto tilted Sasuke's head more to the side, deepening their kiss, touching their tongues together.

Although it was light, he felt the pressure of Sasuke's fingertips as they grazed his side, and the hand came to rest on his waist. It was a nice feeling, but very distracting. With his eyes tightly shut, Naruto found Sasuke's tongue and sucked on the tip before playfully giving it a nip. They parted, and that delicious pink was in place on Sasuke's cheeks again. A blush looked good on a man with skin that pale. He should've spanked Sasuke's ass when he had the chance. Although, he supposed, there was still plenty of time for that. Again, Naruto traced the outline of one of the birds, and had to bite his tongue to keep from asking about them again.

"There are five," Sasuke said, voice quiet. "For each person in my immediate family. Including myself."

"Oh?" Naruto glanced up from the tattoo. "That's really cool. There are five in your family? You have siblings?"

"I have a brother," Sasuke answered. "And a cousin, who's a lot like a brother. ...My parents."

"Do they not live around here? Are they in Oregon?"

"They aren't."

Sasuke's voice was clipped, so Naruto knew better than to press and even suspected that there were details to a story he should not be privy to given the length of their acquaintance.

He hummed, moving to trace the feathers on his arm. "Feathers… birds… snake."

"We all have our demons we battle," Sasuke pronounced. "Don't you think?"

"Certainly," he answered promptly, even nodding. "They are, though, very beautiful."

"You favor the feathers."

"Maybe I already guessed what these are about," he whispered, "But," Naruto, lowering his head, went to bite at Sasuke's shoulder, only skimming his teeth across the skin. "It's not that I don't like this one," he kissed it, "It almost feels like a rival. I can't explain it."

Sasuke snorted. "That tells me a lot about you."

"Does it?" Naruto stood straight, fingers wrapped around the top of Sasuke's arm. "What does it tell you?"

"That you're a fixer," Sasuke replied. "I assume you have a lot of people in your life who've come to you because they needed help."

"I suppose, or I lended help before they asked." He let his arm fall to his side.

"Would you suspect I'm a person in need of fixing?"

Naruto frowned. "Not at all."

"No?" Sasuke went to lean against the counter again. "I could be a complete mess."

"Sure." He crossed his arms and raised a foot, poking Sasuke's shin with his toes. "You could be a total mess, and I wouldn't know, but I don't think you are. I think you can handle yourself."

"Probably not as much as _you_ handle yourself." Sasuke smirked.

"I liked your change in subject." Naruto grinned, stepping closer. They were—more or less—of equal height, but Sasuke's shoulders were slightly broader despite a narrower torso.

"Did you?" Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's hip. This time, Sasuke leaned in for a kiss, but Naruto, who could tell that Sasuke had—tensed, closed off—held a hand to his chest.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered before their lips could connect.

Sasuke's eyes were heavy-lidded and focused on his mouth. " _Hmm_?"

Distractingly, Sasuke's thumb kept gliding directly above the waistband of his boxers, stroking across his side and the lower part of his stomach. It was almost ticklish.

Naruto brushed his lips against the other man's. "I'm glad I ran into you tonight."

"It's always nice to get laid," Sasuke breathed, attempting to nip at his lips.

He held him back still, curling his fingers inward against his palm. "That's true, but not what I meant. Not everything in life feels right or meant to be, and no matter if this is the last time I see you again, I get a feelin' it happened 'cause it was supposed to. Do you know what I mean?"

"You _are_ a fixer," Sasuke responded, but he didn't sound mad.

"I'm only bein' honest. I'm goin' out on a limb sayin' something as gay as that."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, I think there are much _gayer_ things you can say."

"And, _no doubt_ , you'll be getting me to say them very soon."

"I hope so."

He removed his hand, and Sasuke stood for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss. Gently, he cupped the back of Naruto's head while using the hand on Naruto's hip to draw him flush against his body. The hand on his head shifted to the back of his neck, then up again so that Sasuke's fingers started to comb through his hair. Naruto nearly mewled at the touch, feeling a wave of electricity the instant their stomachs touched. He remained acutely aware of Sasuke's smell: the sweat and musk lingering from sex, the scent of his cologne and shampoo, the hint of alcohol on his breath. It was a heady mixture. He let Sasuke take control of their kiss, but it didn't take much on his part to give it up. It wasn't that he was particularly biased against bottoming; however, he had always imagined it as another man trying to dominate him.

Never once had he considered this scenario, yet, almost instantly, he felt comfortable with the idea. If it was Sasuke, if it felt like _this_ , which was both exciting _and_ gentle, but also _very_ sexy. _Sasuke_ was sexy, his body was sexy, and his attitude and demeanor was… downright _unholy_. They continued kissing, and, eventually, he felt fingers sneak below the waistband of his shorts to lightly touch his cock. The fingers encircled him, holding him in a sure grip, and then he began to slowly pump Naruto's shaft. The hand at the back of his head kept him locked in place, pressed to Sasuke's front. Every time Naruto became excited and started to take control of the kiss, Sasuke would work some kind of spell with his hand and tongue that subdued him.

Sasuke's lips were just so… he couldn't get _enough_. They were full and sexy, and he was just so damn good at it that it instantly became addicting. Naruto ached to do something with his hands. Sasuke's jeans were low enough that he could dig his nails into the dimpled flesh of the other man's lower back. As the hand moved faster over his cock, Naruto slipped his hands beneath Sasuke's jeans, scratching his nails across the plump flesh of his ass.

"So good, _Sa_ suke," he purred between a series of kisses. "What's your secret?"

Sasuke sniggered, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Experience."

"That would—ah—explain it."

Sasuke squeezed him extra hard at the base of his shaft and dragged his fist upward before rubbing his palm against the head of Naruto's cock.

"Let's go back to my bed," Sasuke murmured in his ear before taking the soft lobe and giving it a tug with his teeth. "It's getting very hard for me to control myself."

"This is you controlling yourself?" He gasped when Sasuke sucked at a spot on the side of his neck, under his ear.

"You have no idea how restrained I can pretend to be." Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's boxers, and Naruto let out a whimper of disappointment. The weight of his lids felt heavy as he stared at Sasuke, body hot and flushed all over, tingling pleasantly from head to toe.

"You look good," Sasuke told him.

"I do?" He blinked to clear his focus.

"Yeah." Sasuke touched his thumb to Naruto's bottom lip, tracing it and attracting a sliver of saliva that he lifted up for the both of them to see.

On impulse, Naruto grabbed his wrist and sucked the tip into his mouth—once, twice, three times, in and out—until Sasuke's gaze narrowed.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm?" He gave Sasuke's thumb one last suck, but remained holding onto his wrist.

"I _really_ want to fuck you."

"Yeah?"

"Do you _want_ me to fuck you?"

"Yeah," he said, licking his lips. "I really kinda do. I'm _really_ turned on right now."

"I can see that," Sasuke said and, once more, pressed forward to kiss him deeply.

He made the strangest noise into the kiss, one Naruto had never heard himself make before. As cliche as it sounded, it was like being given water after a grueling march through a dessert. Sasuke's presence was addicting enough, but having his physical attention was just—

By the time the last kiss let up, Naruto was panting so hard it should've been embarrassing. They had their foreheads pressed together. Somewhere along the way, they'd grabbed each others hands—trapped between their chests—and interlaced their fingers.

"...Are you feelin' this?" Naruto asked, voice so low it should've been inaudible.

"What do _you_ think?"

"I think you should take me to bed," he replied. "Now."

"Okay." Sasuke let go of his hand so that he could grab for the other. He led Naruto into the bedroom and, while still holding onto Naruto's hand, completely cleared the bed of the comforter and sheets. He tugged Naruto a step over so that he could drop the pillows against the headboard. When he finished, he turned to look at Naruto, touched a palm to his right cheek, and kissed him slowly. Naruto felt himself squeezing Sasuke's hand, making another series of appreciative noises. At least until he heard Sasuke start to laugh.

With a frown, Naruto pushed him off. "Hey, don't laugh at me!"

Sasuke looked smug. "Maybe you don't realize how completely different you sound compared to earlier. I think it's fair to say, I wasn't sure I could bring this out of you."

"Oh, no such confidence in yourself?" He teased, the heady feeling from earlier returning.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm very confident in my abilities. You just seemed exceptionally stubborn."

"I wouldn't be stubborn about somethin' that I couldn't deny felt good."

"That was a lot of negatives for one sentence," said Sasuke. "I hope you have a copywriter in that marketing department of yours."

Naruto smiled. "How are you so witty, even now? I can barely form a thought."

"Is that very different from normal?" Sasuke readjusted his hand on Naruto's hold, almost playing with it as he rejoined their fingers.

"I have a feeling," Naruto said, softened by the gesture, "You're a romantic at heart."

"Very doubtful."

"Okay, then you're softer than you give yourself credit for."

"Based on…?" Sasuke queried.

Naruto shrugged it off. "Instinct."

"Maybe it's you who brings it out of me," Sasuke replied, and Naruto attacked him.

It was _just_ the right thing to say at the _exact_ right time, and he couldn't hold back anymore. He had Sasuke up against the wall almost immediately, then the closet, hands scrambling to undo the man's jeans. Something similar went off inside Sasuke, and although Naruto had caught him off guard for a mere few seconds, it was Sasuke who somehow found his wrists, turned them around, and had Naruto up against the closet doors. His back hit hard, too, but he was done being gentle. It felt good to be roughed up as his shorts were yanked off and tossed aside. Sasuke, too, quickly removed his pants and flung them through the doorway in his excitement. Before Naruto could get out a laugh, he was shoved unceremoniously onto the bed. His head hit the pillows, and next he knew, Sasuke's head was between his legs. It felt as good as the first time. He was already getting hard, so the instant he felt the wet heat of Sasuke's mouth, it wasn't long before Naruto Jr. was standing at attention. Naruto was mesmerized, once more, just watching himself roughly enter Sasuke's mouth. The thrusts were short and deep, at times his full length disappearing. Naruto gripped the sheets as his hips began to rise off the bed. Sasuke restrained him by the thighs, keeping him pinned down to the bed while his head bobbed up and down, over and over until his head fell back onto the pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, already seeing stars, but willing himself to keep up a better pace than earlier.

He tried not to think too far ahead in case it dragged him from the moment. Instead, he focused on the feel of Sasuke's mouth, his beautiful face and its graceful, handsome features. Those tattoos, as well. Impossible to take his eyes off of them ever, especially when they conveyed such a masculine strength. _Fuck_ , Sasuke was sexy. Naruto took in a deep breath, trying to calm his libido. He felt Sasuke lifting his legs fractionally, forcing them to bend at the knees. He gripped Naruto by the backs of his thighs, changing the speed of his sucking from _fast_ and deep to _excruciatingly_ slow and deep. Naruto let out a groan so low he sounded like a feral animal. He grabbed at Sasuke's head, trying to pull him up by the hair, but Sasuke kept on—increasing the speed again, going faster, and faster, and _faster_ until—

"Jesus, fuck, _stop_ ,Sasuke, or I'm gonna shoot off in your mouth. _God_!"

Naruto, who thought Sasuke'd been so damn gung ho because he found pleasure in torturing him, almost came when Sasuke raised his eyes. He didn't _look_ like he'd been fucking around. He looked _hungry_ , like he'd devour Naruto, and fuck if it didn't make him horny as all hell. Is this what it should feel like? To want to have someone fuck you? He'd never felt this way with a man before, and if he'd stopped to think about it, it might've freaked him out. Luckily, his own hunger wouldn't allow it, and, albeit clumsily, he rolled over, then raised himself to his hands and knees. First, with his head pressed to the pillows and then he was up. He gave his hips an experimental wiggle before glancing over his shoulder. Sasuke was already up on his knees, staring at him, cock touching the side of Naruto's ass, and just like that—a hand came down over one of his cheeks, hard and stinging. It sent delightful shivers across his whole body. His cock was leaking onto the sheet, even the feel of his pre-cum oozing out was delicious, the smell intoxicating as his nostrils flared. He wanted something more, though.

"What are you waiting for, _asshole_?" He asked.

Sasuke, whose eyes had been on Naruto's ass it the whole time, lifted his gaze in a slow and dramatic fashion. Then, he smirked.

"Are you getting a little impatient, Naruto?"

Naruto started to glare. _Yes_ , he _was_ , but was he ready to admit how slutty he felt and how odd it would be for him to admit such a thing? Meanwhile, Sasuke took hold of him by the hips, hands squeezing on either side of his body as his cock kept rubbing up against Naruto's crack.

"You didn't answer my question," Sasuke said. and, reaching around, took hold of Naruto's erection.

Naruto's head fell as he began moving into Sasuke's hand. Every time he thrust his hips, he also ended up pushing back against Sasuke, body twitching every time a part of his ass came into contact with Sasuke's cock. As it went on, Sasuke lay flat over Naruto's back, pumping him, biting at his shoulder, kissing down his spine, digging fingers into his hip.

"I just," Naruto panted, "Know if I don't get off soon, I'm gonna go crazy. If you don't fuck me—"

"I'm _definitely_ going to fuck you," Sasuke responded and, letting go of Naruto's penis, Sasuke shifted over onto the bed so that he could yank open a side table drawer.

Naruto's arms were already starting to shake. He waited for what felt like forever as Sasuke found another condom and started preparing himself. It was around this time that he began to get just a little nervous. It never seemed to be extremely painful when someone bottomed for him. Fingering wasn't even required most of the time unless the other guy was into it. But, the idea of Sasuke going in first could only conjure images of a literal cherry popping. Shit. He shouldn't have thought of that since it added a layer of emotional bullshit he wasn't expecting to come up. Too late, there it was. That oddly vulnerable feeling he'd experienced earlier.

"Not to make this heavy or weird or anything," he said. "But this is also the first time I've been with someone since my last relationship."

"Is that going to be a problem for you at all?" Sasuke asked calmly and without judgment.

"No, I just felt like I needed to share it."

"Sex is confession for you?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto shivered since the other man had begun applying lube to the crack of his ass.

"Not usually, but it does seem like tonight—yeah, it's like that."

"Hmm… I'll be happy to hear all your sins if you'd like," Sasuke teased him while also teasing his hole, just barely. Only brushing the tip of his finger over it to smear more lube. "Do you want me to stretch you at all? I know you said you don't like to be fingered, but you look… _tight_."

"You're the expert," Naruto answered. "Might as well give it a try, huh? We're breakin' in all kinds of new things for me tonight. Why stop now?"

"That's not an especially encouraging way of putting it," Sasuke applied the tip of a finger to his entrance and, just barely, pushed it in.

Naruto tensed up, but quickly relaxed. Sasuke proceeded to push it in. It was odd to Naruto, so he grabbed his cock and began to stroke himself. When Sasuke had been sucking him off earlier, he'd already been having thoughts of Sasuke fucking him, how it would feel, how erotic it would be, how Sasuke on top of him had him leaking more than usual. What was it about Sasuke that drove him crazy and amplified his body's reaction to the simplest touch?

"I'll just use this one," Sasuke informed him, tone surprisingly gentle. He also nipped at Naruto's ass cheek and then gave another slap to the top of it. "You've got a great ass."

"Heh. Thanks."

"I'm sure you hear that a lot."

"Enough to believe it, yeah."

Once he felt the finger all the way inside him, Naruto almost instinctively squeezed it with his muscles. He went quiet, thrusting into his hand and moving against Sasuke's finger. It wasn't bad at all. It's not like it hurt, and it was easing him into the idea of what came next. He bowed his back, adjusting his position on the bed, spreading his legs out more. The finger slipped out of him. Naruto stopped touching himself long enough to brace his weight with both arms.

"I'm going to push in," Sasuke told him, holding one hip while separating his cheeks with the other hand. As promised, Sasuke's body shifted forward and, unable to help it, Naruto tensed up at the first feel of contact—not because he was especially worried about the initial pain, but because, yes, it was his first time bottoming and he was not an emotional cripple. It meant something and, instead of running from it, he embraced it and let the feelings wash over him.

Sasuke, pushing further in, went slow as the muscles opened up around his length. To be filled by another person was such an odd feeling even though Naruto had done it to many men. With anyone else, Naruto might've stopped at this point, but because Sasuke was such a confident person and because Naruto _knew he had to be good at this_ , he opted to give up control.

"How's that?" Sasuke breathed, tension audible in his tone from restraining himself. "Okay?"

"It's different," Naruto muttered. "But… yeah, it's good. Keep goin'. Don't hold back."

Sasuke eased further in, thighs hot against the back of Naruto's every time their bodies connected. Hands held him at the waist, pulling him backward until it _felt_ like most of Sasuke's length was deep inside him. In that moment, Naruto started getting turned on again, started to feel that wanting and _desire_ to be fucked. He pushed back against Sasuke, groaning as he felt the cock going in and out of him at an even pace. It was steady for some time—although he couldn't say how long—then suddenly, practically in tandem, both of their movements became _explosive_. In an instant, Naruto found himself further up the bed, holding onto the headboard while Sasuke pounded into him from behind, almost up on one leg as he fucked Naruto at an angle that caused him to go so deep Naruto struggled to catch his breath.

A stream of curses flew from his lips, incomprehensible and maybe possibly not even English. The both of them grunted, with Naruto groaning constantly. He couldn't ever have imagined it could feel this good, even without him trying to jerk himself off yet. The instances when Sasuke's skin touched his made the intensity even more electrifying. His skin slapping against Naruto or when Sasuke's stomach pressed up against his back, when Sasuke's hands stroked his thighs, hips, stomach, shoulders or reached for his throat and squeezed.

"Yeees," Naruto moaned as the fingers wrapped around his throat tightened their grip. "God, yes, Sasuke, you feel so fuckin' good, you goddam bastard! You should've told me you fucked this good from the start!"

Sasuke was breathing hard. "You should've known the instant you looked at me I was good at fucking, Naruto."

"God, I did, I think. That's gotta be why I said yes to this—" Sasuke hit a good spot that forced Naruto's eyes to pinch shut in pleasure.

"That must've been a good spot," Sasuke mentioned, hitting it again, but harder. He hit it again, _again_ , again, until Naruto pressed his forehead to the wall and just groaned like a bitch.

"L-let me ride you, Sasuke. Before I come, let me ride you."

"God, you sound so fucking hot," Sasuke said, not wasting any time as he pulled out and pushed Naruto onto his side and slipped up the bed until he had his back to the headboard.

Naruto struggled to pull himself up, his body moving more sluggish than he would've anticipated. He watched as Sasuke grabbed the lube and covered himself with it again. He looked over at Naruto, who must've appeared in a daze, and smirked.

"Do you need an invitation?" He asked.

Naruto snapped out of it and glared. "Cocky bastard. Gimme a second, my ass is gapin' over here, so I needed a moment."

"Hn. Well, it's about to _gape_ even more after this."

"Gape is a terrible word," Naruto muttered, forcing himself up so that he could straddle Sasuke's lap, his dick out and proud and bouncing—mad red in color. As he hovered over Sasuke, Sasuke took some time to swipe more lube along his crack. Naruto took hold of him, positioning the head of Sasuke's dick to his hole and, because he was ready to get this show on the road, he started sliding down his length. It felt wholly satisfying. This position was good for him. It gave him some control, which is what he was used to. For balance, he took hold of Sasuke's shoulders, lowering his body until he touched the other man's thighs with his. Their skin stuck in places because of the sheer amount of sweat. Sasuke's whole torso and stomach glistened with it, adding a sheen to all of those tattoos. Yeah, that was a nice image. God, did Sasuke have an amazing face. Naruto, keeping his gaze level with Sasuke's, started to move in his lap. He couldn't help biting his lip as he rode the man's cock, loving the way Sasuke's eyes would fall to watch Naruto's as it bounced, or the way his own cock kept sliding in and out of Naruto's ass.

He'd been teasing him, really, but then Sasuke leaned forward and grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him in for a kiss. His movements abruptly slowed while it played out—this long, tender kiss. It was so erotic to him, that Naruto began to move again, wanting Sasuke _deeper_ the longer the kiss continued. Somehow, Sasuke managed to slip further down the bed, taking Naruto with so that they were stomach to stomach, but Sasuke thrusting up into him. Naruto went down on his elbows—their mouths remaining connected, tongues overlapping—bodies moving together, hands groping everywhere. And just like that, the itch came, that feeling of urgency, of needing completion. They fucked like animals, Sasuke rolling him over again so that Naruto was on his back, hands reaching out for anything he could grab but only able to go flat against the headboard as Sasuke drove in deep and hard.

They broke apart, only able to pant and grunt, knowing they were both close. A gap between their bodies left Naruto room to take hold of himself and jerk off in time to Sasuke's thrusts. The bed rattled and shook, knocking into the wall, and as Naruto's eyes rolled back—he came, ejaculating between their stomachs, fingers clawing up Sasuke's back as he rode it out in ecstacy. Sasuke kept going, rose up on his arms, and while Naruto was trying to regain consciousness, Sasuke shuddered and shook on top of him, reaching his own climax. He didn't let his full weight fall onto Naruto, though he remained above him, muscles obviously straining.

"Heh." Naruto smiled up at him; Sasuke looked tired. He raised himself to his elbows and planted a chaste kiss to Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke smiled in response. "That was… yeah."

"I've made you speechless?"

The other man chuckled. Then nodded.

So, Naruto kissed him _again_ and pushed him over so that he slid out. Sasuke collapsed at his side, some of their limbs tangled. Normally, Naruto wouldn't have liked to be so on top of each other after sex, but damn. Not only was he physically drained, but emotionally, as well. He turned onto his side, unable to stop smiling in a satisfied manner. Sasuke was watching him while Naruto began tracing a finger down the length of the arm with the snake tattoo.

"Are you warming up to it?" Sasuke asked.

"Mm. I think so."

"How come?"

"Hard to explain. Too tired."

"Ah." Sasuke brushed a piece of hair away from Naruto's eye. "You enjoyed it."

Naruto barked out a laugh. "That definitely wasn't a question."

"Didn't need to make it one." Sasuke grinned. "How do you feel about a shower?"

"If you carry me in there, yeah."

"You look pretty heavy, but we can always try."

"Like hell. You'll probably drop me on purpose." Naruto thwacked him playfully, but then found himself pawing Sasuke's chest, frowning thoughtfully at the birds. "A flock. Your flock."

"If they interest you so much, why don't you get one?"

Naruto raised his eyes to meet Sasuke's. "How many new things are you gonna get me to try in one night?"

"We're definitely not getting you one _tonight_ ," Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to check the clock, then looked back at him. "Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow…?"

"It was more of a joke."

Naruto wrinkled his nose, thinking. "I mean… I'm not expectin' anything, but if you ever wanted to hang out again, I'd be very okay with that. It's up to you."

"Why is it up to me?"

"'Cause I just said I'd be okay with it."

"I'm fine with it."

"Good. Then we agree. So, shower?"

"Of course. I'll go get some soap, so that you can drop it.""...I knew I liked you for a reason," Sasuke said, landing a loud slap right on his naked thigh.

* * *

"Mm, yeah. Let's play the prison game."

After a quick shower, where they mostly goofed off and joked around with each other, they were back in Sasuke's kitchen, raiding the fridge for food. Sasuke offered to make something, but Naruto discovered some leftover spring rolls that he quickly devoured, leaving none for Sasuke.

"You realize this is my kitchen, right?" Sasuke teased.

He'd loaned Naruto some clothes he could wear to bed. Naruto didn't want to impose or anything. He did say he was fine going back to his place, but it was late. And, he was under the impression both of them didn't mind the other's company. At least for a little bit longer.

"Take it as a compliment," Naruto said, licking some sweet and sour sauce from his fingers. "You fucked me so good, I worked up an appetite."

"Well. When you put it that way." Sasuke shifted around in his chair, looking so smug that Naruto ended up laughing at him for his arrogance.

"Yeah, I figured that would work on you."

"Hn. But, I do feel there's some truth to it."

Naruto shrugged. "I have nothin' to compare it to."

"Let's do it again in the morning, and then you'll have something to compare."

"We'll see." Naruto leaned over the table and tugged at the sleeve of Sasuke's short-sleeved shirt. "I like how they look when you wear a shirt like this."

"I'm starting to think you have a fetish." Sasuke allowed Naruto to fawn over it for a while before playfully pushing him off. "You're in a good mood. Is it because of the sex or the food?"

"Both."

"Tch." Sasuke crossed his arms to his chest, hunched his shoulders, and twisted until there was a loud crack.

"Old man," Naruto told him.

"Only barely older than you. I saw your ID, remember?"

"Still makes you an old man."

Sasuke picked out a piece of his hair and yanked on it. "Shut up."

He smiled. "You're really good lookin', you know that?"

"I believe you've mentioned it, and as I've also mentioned, you're tolerable."

"That's not how you said it earlier!" Naruto kicked him in the shin.

"That was when I was trying to get you into bed." Sasuke got up from the chair and took Naruto's plate to the sink, washing it before placing it on the drying rack.

"Pretty sure you're the type of guy who wouldn't bother with someone he wasn't attracted to," Naruto venured. "I know at least that much."

"You might be right." Sasuke came to stand next to him. He set his elbow on Naruto's shoulder and simply looked at him.

Naruto's grin became even wider. "What's this, what're you doin'?"

"I'm in a good mood. You've put me in a good mood."

"Oh, man. You better stop bein' charming, or I might actually fall for your cranky ass."

"You haven't already?" Sasuke tilted his head in a charming manner, grinning at him.

"Hey." Naruto pulled him close by the shirt and pecked him on the lips. "This was fun."

"You have to get up early?" Sasuke asked.

"Not especially."

Sasuke was still staring at him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"If you really do want a tattoo, I can introduce you to my tattoo artist."

"...I… might consider it." He pushed Sasuke back a foot so he could stand. Naruto stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Do you want more?"

"Probably at some point." Sasuke gave him a shove, sending him out of the kitchen. The other man flipped off a couple of the lights, and they wandered into the bedroom.

There was a flatscreen TV mounted near the corner of the room. Sasuke turned it on.

"Or, would you rather go straight to bed?" He asked Naruto.

"No, it's fine. I like fallin' asleep to some kind of noise."

"Same. I usually listen to music, but TV's fine."

Naruto helped Sasuke with remaking the bed since they'd destroyed it earlier. They ended up Febreezing the sheets since they were both too tired to change them out. At least their clothes were clean and smelled like dryer sheets. Actually, he gave the borrowed shirt a sniff.

"How is it that even your laundry smells sexy?" Naruto asked as they crawled into bed and under the covers. The temperature was somewhat cool inside the bedroom.

"Maybe you're pent up from not having had sex in a while," Sasuke suggested.

"Shit, I did mention that, didn't I?"

"Yes, when you were busy confessing all your sins before I _banged_ you."

"I banged you first, ass." Naruto nudged him with an elbow.

"It's not a competition, Naruto," Sasuke taunted. "You're so immature."

"I told you to stop being charming!" He screeched in Sasuke's ear, shaking him by the shoulder.

"I'm barely trying. You must have low standards."

"That's true," he said, nodding. "I might."

"We don't have to cuddle or anything, do we?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto tried not to be offended by the look of disgust on his face.

"No. I'm not really much of a cuddler. After sex, I mean. In the morning when I wake up is another story, but you can just push me away if I'm latched on like an octopus."

"I think we both know that's exactly what would happen."

Still, leaning over, Sasuke gave him one last, lingering kiss that had Naruto seeing stars again.

"Goodnight, Naruto. Welcome to L.A."

"Thank you," he said. "For bein' the one to welcome me."

* * *

 **The End.**

Feel free to follow me on social media for sneak peeks of stories, commentary, or to follow my current travels/struggles. Contact info is in my profile. Thanks for reading and for your reviews. Please leave a comment!


End file.
